Drax the Destroyer
Drax the Destroyer is a character from Marvel Comics and a member of The Guardians of the Galaxy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kratos vs Drax the Destroyer * Drax the Destroyer vs Piccolo (Abandoned) * Drax the Destroyer VS Orion * Predator vs. Drax the Destroyer * Raphael vs Drax the Destroyer With the Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy vs Teen Titans (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Aisha Clanclan (Outlaw Star) * Atrocitus * Darkseid * Kano (Mortal Kombat) * Lord Boros (One Punch Man) * Mongul * Raphael (TMNT) History In another life, he was Arthur Douglas who lost his family as a result of Thanos. But Thanos's father, Mentor enlisted his incorporeal father Kronos to retrieve Douglas's astral body so he can incarnate within an artificial body with superhuman durability. The resulting being, though having no memory of life on Earth, remembered his wife and child very well and swore to avenge them by going after those responsible. Thus was born the being labeled as Drax the Destroyer, who eventually became a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy who become like a family to him. Death Battle Info * Real Name: Arthur Douglas * Aliases: Drax the Destroyer * Gender: Male * Height: 6' 4" (Currently), 7' 4" (most powerful form), 5' 9" (Arthur Douglas) * Weight: 680 lbs (Currently), 1050 lbs (most powerful form), 161 lbs (Arthur Douglas) * Affiliations: Guardians of the Galaxy (Currently), The Infinity Watch (Formerly) Powers/Abilities: Current Powers: * Superhuman Strength: Drax is superhumanly strong, though his strength is currently only a fraction of what it once was in his most powerful form. At his peak, Drax can currently lift around 50 tons. * Superhuman Stamina: Drax superhuman musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. As with his strength, his stamina is currently considerably lower than it once was. He can exert himself physically for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Drax's body is harder and much more resistant to physical injury than a normal human body, though his physical resistance is much lower than before. He can still withstand powerful energy blasts, exposure to temperature extremes, and great impact forces without being injured. Drax can withstand the rigors of surviving in a vacuum practically indefinitely and requires practically no food, water, or oxygen in order to survive. * Accelerated Healing Factor: In spite of his great physical resilience, it is possible for Drax to be injured. However, his physiology possesses the ability to heal injuries that would otherwise be fatal with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. The limits of his accelerated healing are unknown. For instance, it isn't known if he can regrow limbs or regenerate missing organs, or regenerate tissue that's been completely destroyed. * Superhuman Senses: Drax has proven to have a superhuman olfactory sense. During the Annihilation event, he is able to determine that Nova is a human-like Cammi by sheer smell alone. Drax has also used this ability to recognize when weapons are about to be discharged in his area. He is asked if this acute sense has picked up any of the cloaked Skrulls. * Aura: During the "Annihilation" event, Drax displayed the ability to generate a type of form-fitting "aura" around his body. The precise nature of this aura, or whatever it actually is, is unknown. While surrounded by this aura, Drax was able to punch through Thanos' chest and rip out his heart. It is possible that the aura can at least temporarily increase his physical strength to levels at least approaching his former level of strength. Since he only generated this aura while in close proximity to Thanos, it is also possible that he can only generate this aura when Thanos is near since Drax was originally created to destroy Thanos, to begin with. * Cosmic Awareness: He possesses a low-level form of cosmic awareness that allows him to track Thanos. Former Powers: Drax possessed many of the same abilities in earlier incarnations, though they were considerably higher than those of the incarnation his spirit currently inhabits. * Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great muscular bulk, Drax could run and move at speeds that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Flight: Drax was once capable of propelling himself through the air at tremendous speeds. He spent most of his time within space, however, and could achieve a maximum speed that was only slightly less than the Speed of Light. While within the atmosphere of a planet, Drax flew at vastly slower speeds so as not to cause planetary and atmospheric damage. * Superhuman Stamina: Since the Power Gem increased Drax's strength, the overall efficiency of his musculature was increased as well. As a result, his body produced vastly fewer fatigue toxins than that of a human. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue began to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Drax's body was highly resistant to all forms of physical injury. He could withstand all the same physical rigors as his current form, though to a far greater degree. He could also survive indefinitely within outer space unprotected. He also required virtually no food, water, or oxygen while in possession of the Power Gem. However, while he still doesn't need nearly as much sustenance as a normal human, he needs more than previously required due to the loss of the Power Gem. * Cosmic Energy: Drax could project powerful blasts of concussive cosmic energy from his hands, though the precise limit of the energy blasts aren't known, though they could shatter large meteors. * Telepathy: Drax could communicate telepathically, and he battled Thanos in a telepathic fight called a Time-Mind Sync-War. Feats * Fought with Thanos on multiple occasions ** He destroyed a planet while fighting Thanos (Original Incarnation) ** Successfully kills Thanos by ripping his heart out * He can shatter planets with brute strength (Original Incarnation) * Chocked out Silver Surfer (Original Incarnation) * Kills Eradica, one of Annihilus' queens * Survives energy blasts from a possessed Nova * Kills Korath (MCU) * Takes on an entire hive of giant insects by himself * Tears apart drones with his bare-hands (MCU) * Resists mind control from his daughter Moondragon, who was able to mind control Thor himself * He withstood a supernova detonation from up close (Original Incarnation) * Holds his own against Maelstrom * Survives being run over by a charging spaceship * Kills the Blood Brothers, both of whom are as strong as Drax * Was smashed through an entire forest during a crash landing and was more happy than hurt * Defeated Cancerverse Namor Flaws * Sometimes isn't very bright ** Drunkenly contacts Ronan to fight him and losses (MCU) ** Willingly jumped into the mouth of a monster believing it was weaker on the inside (MCU) * Has been resurrected multiple times ** His other forms are significantly weaker than his original form * A very bad liar * Very impulsive and hot blooded ** Always seems to be screaming and laughing in the middle of combat * His hatred toward Thanos can get the better of him * Takes any metaphor he hears literally and is brutally honest (MCU) * Was snapped out of existence by Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet (MCU) * Can't swim Gallery Thanos getting ripped his heart out by Drax.png|Not so tough now, huh Thanos Drax MCU.jpg|Drax played by Dave Bautista in the Marvel Cinematic Universe Why-Baby-Groot-Didnt-Want-to-Be-Caught-Dancing-by-Drax.jpg|Drax spots Groot Drax in Disney Infinity 2.png|Drax in Disney Infinity 2.0 Drax-the-Destroyer-Marvel-Comics-Captain-Marvel-1.jpg|Classic Drax Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Superheroes Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants with multiple incarnations Category:Flight Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Human